


XXXX

by dirtyuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Interspecies Sex, Monstergirl, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PWP, Smut, Sphinxes, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle
Summary: Harry answers the sphinx's riddle wrong and gets eaten. Twice.





	XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, this was suggested by a commenter (you know who you are).

Coughing and wheezing, Harry jogged down a straight stretch of the maze. A run-in with an enormous Blast-Ended Skrewt had not left him unscathed, as evidenced by the smoking fabric of his robes and the stench lingering in his nostrils, and he resolved to have words with Hagrid about responsible breeding practices if he came out of this alive.

Having made it to fresh air, he slumped against the hedge and tried to catch his breath. His left hand patted absently at his smoldering lapels as his eyes darted left and right. One minute, he told himself.

Upon reaching a mental count of sixty, he pushed himself off with a groan. The prickly branches clung to his robes, and he ripped his sleeves out irritably. Holding his wand aloft, he ventured onward.

There was a fork ahead, and without thinking overmuch, he went right. The maze curved, making it impossible to see farther than a dozen steps. Slowing to a crawl, he strained his ears. There was nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wind, but he didn't lower his guard.

The passage forked again, veering in opposite directions. Pausing at the intersection, Harry cautiously stuck his head out and looked either way. The path left was empty and went on to vanish in the gathering shadows. To his right—

He inhaled sharply. To his right, perhaps a dozen yards away, a fantastic creature prowled on all fours. She had a woman's head, but her rounded, forward-facing ears were like those of a lioness, covered in golden fuzz which matched the shaggy mane flowing down her bare shoulders and back. Sleek fur coated her arms up to the elbows as well as her entire hindquarters, including the willowy tail just above her rump.

A sphinx! He inadvertently leaned out to get a better look. Upon seeing one in the flesh, he could tell that the illustrations in the _Monster Book of Monsters_ were lacking detail—like how her fur thinned out higher up her legs, making it look like she wore fuzzy kneesocks; or how her tail ended with a fluffy tuft; or how her torso was like that of a woman—a _very well-endowed_ woman, whispered some depraved part of his mind.

Something cracked under his boot. The sphinx's ears pricked and her head whipped his way. Finding himself under the scrutiny of amber eyes which seemed to glow in the dark, he froze up.

Her lips curved into a smile and she stalked towards him, her plump breasts swaying—no, _bad Harry, focus_. Stepping out into the passage—there was little point in hiding anymore—he raised his wand in an unspoken warning.

To his relief, the sphinx only took a few steps before kneeling on the grass and addressing him in a melodious voice. "Choose wisely, champion. Solve my riddle and take a shortcut—or turn back and seek another path to glory. Take heed, for if you answer wrongly, you will become my prey."

Harry's gaze strayed to the claws peeking from the tips of her frizzy fingers. He glanced back over his shoulder, then faced the sphinx and took a deep breath. "Please give me the nipple—the riddle, I mean." His face burned. Stupid hormones, and stupid _her_ for putting all that olive skin on display.

The sphinx bowed slightly, and it took Harry immense effort to keep his gaze on her face. Perhaps she was distracting him on purpose? Yes, this must be an obstacle intended to addle unwary young wizards like himself. The realization cleared his head somewhat, and he squared his shoulders, gripping his wand tighter.

"Listen well," the sphinx said, oblivious to his internal strife. "The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?"

Harry opened his mouth to ask for a clarification, then snapped it shut. He only had one shot, and he wasn't going to risk the notoriously crafty XXXX-tier Beast taking his question for an answer. Lowering his wand, he paced the across the narrow passage and racked his brain.

"Do not stray far, champion," her mellifluous voice reached his ears. "You may not leave my presence until you give an answer."

Harry nodded tersely, mouthing the riddle to himself. His brain had finally caught on to the fact that this was a matter of life and death, and the nudity of the creature sitting on her haunches mere yards away became the furthest thing on his mind. Several times, he stopped and opened his mouth, glancing her way, then continued to pace.

Her leonine eyes tracked his motions. "Take all the time you need, but recall that your rivals are not sitting idly by."

"I _know_ ," he spat, then paused and regarded her warily.

Her smile faded and her tail swished back and forth, but her muscular limbs remained slack. He breathed easier; so she wouldn't go for low tricks after all.

"Er, I'd like to guess now." He mentally recited the riddle, then nodded to himself—the sphinx had as good as given him a hint. "Time. The answer's time."

Her eyes narrowed and she rose to all fours to sidle aside. Harry smiled and stepped forward, then halted in his tracks as she spoke again, her voice tinged with malicious glee.

" _Wrong_ , wizardling."

"W-what? But it all fits..." Suddenly recalling what a wrong answer meant for him, he abandoned his futile protests and trained his wand on the sphinx. "Stupefy!"

Her powerful hind legs flexed, their claws tearing the turf to spring her over the crimson jet of his spell. Harry staggered back shielding his face, but she merely kicked off the shrubbery overhead to land behind him. He whirled around, only to see her body soaring up to meet his; she knocked him bodily into the hedge, and his wand slipped out of his grip.

He ducked to grab it, but her fingers clamped around his wrists, pinning them to his sides. Standing upright, she was half a head taller than him—and, to his dismay, stronger.

"The answer was under your nose the entire time." Her warm body was almost touching his, and the scent of amber and sandalwood and something musky tickled his nostrils. " _Footsteps_."

Harry groaned, tilting his head back. How had he not seen it?

"Now I get to eat you," she said, smirking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

His eyes widened and he struggled with all his might, but her grip was unyielding. He kicked at her shins, but she entangled her legs around his, effectively immobilizing him. Her broad smile never went away, and as he tossed his head fruitlessly, his gaze kept being drawn to her slightly elongated fangs.

"You _can't_ ," he pleaded, trying a different tactic. "The headmaster, the Ministry—they would never allow it—"

"They hired me knowing our rules—and you accepted the risk personally, wizardling." Baring her fangs, she leaned in.

To his shame, all Harry could do was squeeze his eyes shut and whimper in anticipation of pain. He felt her breath on his cheek before her scalding tongue ran along his jawbone. Her teeth scraped down his neck, and he writhed reflexively.

A razor-sharp nail raked down his chest, slicing off buttons and parting his robes and shirt. From the bottom, thick yet gentle fingers slid up his trouser leg. Harry didn't even realize that his numbed hands were free until the sphinx began groping rather insistently around his crotch.

His eyes flew open and he raised his fists to fight, then froze. The sphinx was down on her haunches, and wore a baffled expression as she battled with his belt buckle. It was almost... cute.

"Um." This was starting to feel a bit like that surreal dream he had after the Weasley twins got him drunk on Firewhisky. "What... what are you doing?"

She gave him an upward glance, and he saw that her cheeks were tinged with color. "Give me a moment here! I've never eaten a human before, all right?"

A shiver went down his spine at the reminder that he was about to become a snack, and he tried to push her away, but all he achieved was making her growl and hook her fingers underneath the waistband of his trousers. He stilled as sharp nails grazed his skin dangerously close to his precious bits.

"Stop trying to break our pact! You answered wrong, so you're my prey now! D-don't worry, I know what to do, I've seen my parents—" She clammed up, her cheeks flushing further.

Flabbergasted, Harry attempted to parse the meaning of her words. Vague images of cannibalism swam in his mind. Did sphinxes eat their own? The suspicion that this was all a dream seemed more likely by the second, and he suppressed an urge to pinch himself.

"I never understood why your kind bothers with these constricting _clothes_ instead of growing fur like we do," the sphinx murmured. Taking advantage of his stillness, she protracted her claws and sliced—only through his belt, thankfully.

Cool evening air washed over his nether reasons, and Harry ducked his head to gape at the tatters of his trousers and underwear lying at his feet. The sphinx was staring at his crotch intently, her nostrils flaring.

"You do have some fur down here," she whispered, tickling him with her breath. Her fingertips stroked his inner thigh, velvety fuzz against sensitive skin, and despite himself, Harry... reacted. This didn't go unnoticed by the sphinx, who giggled throatily as she peered at his stiffening member. "Eager to be eaten, are you not?"

Harry was beginning to suspect there had been a miscommunication—a language barrier, if you will—but when she gobbled up his half-erect cock, all coherent thought fled his mind. Her hot tongue swirled around tasting him, and he could feel himself grow harder with every thud of his heart. He opened his mouth to speak—what, he wasn't sure—but only a traitorous moan came out.

The sphinx gave him an upturned glance that made his insides all fluttery and drew back, releasing him from her mouth. He shivered as cold air nipped his moist skin. Her amber gaze flicked from his face to his fully-erect manhood and he could've sworn she went a little cross-eyed.

"I feared I was doing something wrong, but I see your rod just needed a little encouragement." Grinning ferally, she nuzzled it with her warm cheek.

"Hang on, what—"

Her fingers took hold to guide him back into her mouth. She locked her ravenous eyes with his as she took him in up to the hilt, wrapping her peachy lips around his shaft. Her palms braced against the hedgerow on either side of his hips, and she started bobbing her head.

Harry's eyes bulged out and his hands clutched at air before he sunk them into her golden mane. The heel of his palm brushed her soft ear, which twitched at the attention. Narrowing her eyes, she purred deep in her throat, making him gasp.

By the way she sped up her motions, she took that as encouragement. Pleasure unlike any he'd felt before was building up in his loins, and he hissed, tilting his head back. His fingers clenched in her hair as he struggled to stay upright on his trembling legs.

"Slow down," he groaned.

She sped up instead, making an obscene slurping sound with every bob of her head. The feeling of her tongue gliding against the underside of his cock was driving him crazy. Forcing his hands to unclench, he tried to fight back by scratching the back of her ears.

The sphinx purred again, nearly sending him over the edge. Her motions were becoming erratic, accompanied by throaty moans he felt more than heard. Ducking his head, he found her arm moving up and down rhythmically, her hand wedged between her shapely thighs. Her heady scent seemed to be intensifying. Good god, she was _rubbing herself_.

"I'm, I'm about to—"

A wave of ecstasy broke over him, erasing everything but instinct. His fingers tightened in her hair and he thrust roughly, spurting into her throat with a cry.

 She welcomed his seed, moaning and gulping as he came. Even when he slumped against the brambles feeling spent, her tongue kept lapping at the tip of his cock as if hungry for more. Panting, he nudged her away.

She blinked, then let go of his softening member with a _pop_. Her tongue darted out to lick a drop of his cum off her lips, and she swallowed once more.

He cleared his throat and tried to get his mind into gear. "Uh, I... that was..."

She gave him a toothy smile and wagged her tail. "I did well in eating you, no?"

"Bloody hell, yes," he blurted out without thinking.

The reality of the situation began sinking in. Giving her a cagey glance, he squatted to pull up his trousers, holding them at his waist with his hand. He inched towards his wand and stooped to pick it up. Seated on her haunches, the sphinx made no move to interfere, merely watching him with a vague smile and flushed cheeks.

He furrowed his brows. "What now?"

"Now?" She tapped a furry finger against her lips. "You got the answer wrong, so I ate you up, and..." She cocked her head, frowning, before breaking out in a smile again. "Now you leave to find another path, or ask me for a riddle if you want the shortcut. Those are the rules."

Harry stared at her incredulously. Either this sphinx had somehow picked up a very wrong idea of what 'eating a human' meant, or the author of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ was a moron. In any case, their kind seemed to adhere to rules with devotion that would've put Hermione to shame.

He tilted his head back, finding the sky navy-blue. If, through some fortunate turn of events, the other champions hadn't arrived at the goal yet, they would no doubt get there soon. This shortcut was his only chance of catching up.

He waved his wand over the waistband of his trousers. "Reparo. Alright, oh wise sphinx, hit me with your best." He regretted the bravado the moment the words left his mouth, but he couldn't take them back.

Her eyes remained focused on his crotch for a few seconds before she shook her head making her mane swing. "Listen well, champion. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

"Ma— _hmm_ , let me think."

He reconsidered his answer in case what he thought obvious would turn out to be wrong again—but no, this was the famous riddle that everyone who took Hagrid's class was quizzed on. He met her amber eyes, wondering if she was having him on somehow, but she only smiled back.

Harry raised his gaze to the shadowy passage behind her. He imagined racing to the center of the maze before everyone else. He imagined the pride on the faces of his friends, and the grudging respect in the eyes of his fellow champions as he was declared winner. Holding up a gleaming trophy to resounding cheers. Thinking up ways to spend a staggering one thousand Galleons.

He looked at the utterly magnificent creature kneeling before him. He thought of how her olive skin seemed to radiate heat in the coolness of the evening. Of her breasts swaying sensually with her every motion. Her intoxicating scent. The way she had _purred_ under his fumbling touch. Her sultry lips, now curled in an innocent smile.

"A chair," he said confidently.

The sphinx's eyelashes fluttered before her smile broadened into a wicked grin. "Wrong!" she cried. "The answer is _man_. Your school must not teach you much if you don't know something that simple."

 "Oh no," he deadpanned, "how could I've been so stupid?"

She sprang to her feet gracefully and sashayed towards him. Harry devoured her figure with his eyes: her wide hips, her rippling abdominal muscles, the voluminous golden hair cascading down her back to her narrow waist. When she halted before him, standing almost straight except for a slight backwards tilt of her pelvis, he had to look up to meet her eyes—yet he didn't mind being shorter, for it brought her glorious olive globes closer for his inspection.

Without a second thought, he let go of his wand and his trousers to grab onto her breasts. Their supple softness made him wonder where they had been his entire life, and he proceeded to knead them eagerly, marveling at the pebble-hard nipples brushing his palm. The sphinx mewled, and he froze guiltily thinking he'd hurt her, but a look at her face revealed flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"This... this is not right," she breathed. " _I_ should be the one eating you."

Her arms snaked around his shoulders as her tail coiled around his waist, pulling him into a warm furry embrace. Her luscious lips crashed against his in a bruising kiss, her tongue darting out and demanding entry. As she ravaged his mouth, he tasted himself on her, but he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

She pulled back with a gasp, her chest heaving, and peered at him with hazy eyes. Grasping his hand with both of hers, she guided it between her legs. His fingertips brushed the smooth skin of her belly, then damp, downy fuzz, and then he was touching her _there_ , silky and wet and oh-so-hot. His breath hitched. Holding him in place, she ground against his fingers, and he could feel them slip into her scalding heat up to the first knuckles.

They moaned in unison. Harry desired nothing more than to explore her luscious body further, but she yanked his questing fingers up to his face. A string of her wetness stretched from one glistening digit to another. As he gaped, she guided his unresistant hand to his lips.

"Be thankful," she whispered, "I'll allow you a small taste too."

Before he knew it, his fingers were crammed into his own mouth. Sputtering, Harry pulled them out and glared even as he licked his lips. The tangy taste of her arousal made his cock twitch, and he suddenly craved more. He lifted his hand for another sampling, found her staring at him with amusement, and discovered some boldness within himself he never knew he had.

He inched closer, his erection brushing her thigh and her breasts squishing against his chest. Her lips parted in question, and he wasted no time sticking two fingers into her mouth.

"Have a taste of your own," he said, relishing her wide-eyed expression.

Her tongue circled his digits as if in obedience before she pulled away, growling. Harry barely had time to think that he might've made a mistake before she shoved him in the chest roughly, splaying him on his back.

"I was being nice," she said, her ears pinned back, "but now I'm just going to gobble you up as I please."

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she prowled towards him, a proud beast about to devour her helpless quarry. Harry rose on his elbows and stilled; her naked silhouette against the night sky was breathtaking. Something wet dripped on his bare leg, and his gaze was drawn to her glistening cleft, the sparser hair at the junction of her thighs not quite enough to protect her modesty.

She straddled his thighs and braced against his chest, flattening him against the grass. He sensed the heat of her mons with his skin before it brushed the base of his cock. He groaned loudly, and she might've made a noise too, but he wasn't sure as his awareness had shrunk to that single point where their bodies were nearly joined.

The sphinx glided against him, pressing his erection against his stomach. He gasped as her nether lips engulfed the underside of his crown, only for her to slide backwards. Smiling, she rubbed herself along his length coating it with her arousal.

"Do you desire to be eaten?" The pupils of her eyes were dilated as she stared down at him, her strong hands pinning him to the ground. "Tell me, human." She continued grinding as she spoke, slow and torturous.

With the lustful haze clouding his mind, he'd probably have sold his soul if it meant he could have her. "Yes!"

Peals of laughter rang out in the maze. Pushing off his chest, she straightened up and took hold of his cock. Locking her eyes with his, she angled it upwards and sank down. Its head slid along her puffy cleft, making him hiss; whether she was teasing or fumbling, he could only bend his neck and stare with bated breath.

Whimpering, she rose on her knees and lowered herself again. His crown parted her lips, a trail of wetness trickling down his shaft. His breath caught, and he felt like he would finish right there—but heedless of his state, the sphinx cried triumphantly and impaled herself on his length.

He tossed his head back. Her snug wetness engulfing him to the root was the most breathtaking sensation he ever felt—at least until she wiggled her hips. Raising his gaze, he found her worrying her lip and squirming.

"You feel so good," he blurted out.

Her eyes found his again, and she inched forward on her knees, sending little jolts of pleasure through his groin. "Not yet."

She illustrated her meaning with a small thrust of her hips, and this time both of their lips parted in moans—but whereas Harry was only capable of making noises, she braced against his shoulders and began rocking against him. Her breasts swayed hypnotically, and her billowing hair spilled over his chest, filling his nose with a sweet aroma.

The gyrations of her hips, gingerly and slow at first, were gaining rhythm. Her furry ears twitched, and she threw her head back with a louder moan. Harry's muscles began to tauten, and his hands clenched the grass underneath.

"Is this not to your liking?" she asked breathlessly.

He gulped. "I'm gonna... finish."

She bared her fangs at him. "You must not. Not until I ate my fill, understand?"

Harry had a hard time comprehending language at this point, but he gathered she was displeased with his stamina. "Go slower," he pleaded.

Her face suddenly loomed right in front of his. "Don't order me around, wizardling. You're mine to do with as I please."

Never mind slowing down, she rocked against him faster. He whimpered at the delicious friction, knowing he could not hold on. Her eyes narrowed in amusement at his struggle, and he squeezed his own shut in shame. His hands scrabbled up her furry legs seeking purchase, and with an incoherent bellow, he came.

His hips bucked, driving into her as his fingers clutched at her fur, and she met his frenzied thrusts enthusiastically. He pulsed inside her for what felt like minutes before sagging on the ground. When he stilled, so did she. He raised a hand to adjust his glasses which had slipped down at some point, and sought her eyes.

Rather than the disappointment he expected, a devilish smile was playing across her lips. She rose until his twitching cock slid out, then nestled her butt atop his thighs. Her hand cupped his balls, then gripped his slick shaft and gave it a few tugs. A droplet of cum oozed from the tip, the last aftershock of his orgasm.

Holding his limpening cock firmly, the sphinx rose and buried him within her searing heat once more. She leaned back to rest her palms on his thighs, and began grinding back and forth.

Harry gritted his teeth. His cock felt twice as sensitive as before, and the pleasure was so overwhelming it was closer to pain. He glared weakly. " _Stop_."

"Not done eating yet," she breathed. "That's what you get... for being impatient."

The ceaseless stimulation was making him stiff again—not rock-hard as before, but enough for her to regain her rhythm. Clenching his jaw, he extended his hands to the sphinx's waist to hold her down. As though having waited for that, she met him halfway and interlaced her fingers with his. Leaning forward, she began riding him in earnest.

The look of animalistic rapture on her face made him forget his plight. Her eyes were half closed and her lips parted, releasing little mewls with every shake of her hips. Her skin was coated with a sheen of sweat, and her golden tresses were matted to her forehead. She was using him solely for her pleasure without regards for his own; the realization was as mortifying as it was arousing.

It was as though a switch was flipped inside him. Untangling his fingers from hers, he reached for her ample breasts, brushing the underside. She leaned over to grant him access, and he explored them eagerly, cupping them, testing their weight, caressing and squeezing. As his thumb brushed her nipple, she whimpered her approval; emboldened, he tweaked it gently.

She gasped loudly and her rhythm broke down. He feared he'd hurt her, but she merely adjusted her angle and proceeded to bounce on him, sheathing and unsheathing his cock. A mix of his cum and hers trickled down his balls.

Panting for air, he resumed his none-too-gentle ministrations as her breasts jiggled in his hands. Their eyes met and her lips moved, mouthing what he guessed to be encouragement. Their bodies met with slaps of flesh on flesh, each eliciting a moan from the sphinx's throat.

The slippery embrace of her folds seemed to be growing even tighter, her movements jerky and her gasps breathless. Sinking down on him once more, she rose an inch and sagged, her limbs trembling. Her teary eyes fixed him with a beseeching gaze as she rocked against him needily.

Somehow, he knew what she wanted. Clutching her curvy hips, he pumped into her throbbing heat. As her eyes narrowed in bliss, his mouth twisted. "Who's in charge now?"

She whimpered and averted her eyes, clenching around him.

"Tell me." He stopped mid-thrust, as much to delay his own impending release as to tease her.

She ground frantically against him, her ears drooping to the sides of her head. "You are!" she cried. "P-please!"

"Good girl," he growled, plunging himself up to the hilt.

A few more thrusts, and the sphinx's eyes rolled back as her mouth opened in a keening wail. Her back arched like a bow, and she clamped down on his cock so hard it sent him over the edge. She pulsed around him, coaxing him to unload all he had, and he was only too happy to oblige.

Slackening, he laid back watching her trembling form in awe. Sheathed within her, he could feel her clench and unclench as though wanting more than he could give. At last, she exhaled loudly and collapsed atop of him.

" _Oof_." Impulsively, he hugged her, savoring her warmth and listening to her ragged breathing with something akin to pride. His hand trailed down her back, pausing where smooth skin gave way to fur. His fingertips encountered the base of her tail, and he traced it curiously, feeling it wiggle under his touch.

She squirmed and raised her head to glare, which wasn't very effective given her ravished state. "L-leave my tail be. You may pet my back if you wish, no claws."

He acquiesced, but couldn't resist quipping. "Oh? Didn't you say _I_ was the one in charge?"

She slapped his chest. "You _cheated_ , wizard! The one who fails to answer correctly submits to the riddle-giver. Those are the rules!"

He smirked. "A couple minutes ago, you didn't seem to care about rules very much."

Growling cutely, she bent down to nibble on his ear. He yelped as her sharp teeth grazed his earlobe, then laughed as they were replaced by her tongue.

"F-fine," he gasped. "I give, I give!"

She drew back with a smug grin, and they looked at each other for a few moments before erupting in laughter.

A loud gong resounded somewhere in the distance, and multicolored sparks flew into the night sky. The sphinx raised her head, and her smile broadened. "I managed to delay you until the end. It's my victory, champion."

He looked at her with incomprehension before his eyes widened. The Tournament must've ended, whether with another champion or without one at all. Somehow, the realization wasn't all that upsetting. More than anything, he was just glad the whole thing was over. Besides...

"It was worth it," he muttered, watching her disentangle from him and rise gingerly to her two feet. He followed suit, wincing; his back was damp and numb with the cold.

They faced each other in silence, her naked and Harry as good as. When he entered the maze, never in his wildest dreams he thought he would be rutting like an animal with one of its guardians—and, in retrospect, loving every second of it—but that was the wizarding world for you.

Her ears pricked and she swiveled her head. "Your kind are coming this way, trampling clumsily as they're wont to do. I shall meet them and report my success."

"R-right." Blinking, he looked around wildly for his wand and what remained of his clothes.

The sphinx scooted up against him, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Once you grow up, come find me in Macedonia. Perhaps I'll let _you_ pose me a riddle." Pecking him on the cheek, she lowered herself to all fours and trotted off.

Harry trailed her swaying rump with his eyes until she vanished around the corner. A gust of wind brought voices to his ears, tense and inquisitive. Shaking his head, he scrambled to make himself presentable for human company.

* * *

The Triwizard Tournament ended in a draw between all three schools. Barty Crouch was exposed and interrogated, allowing an elite squad of Aurors to capture Voldemort's homunculus and drop it in a vat filled with Draught of Living Death.

Harry's encounter with the sphinx left a deep impression, and after graduating with an O+ in Care of Magical Creatures, he traveled the world befriending sentient Beasts and Beings. The remnant in his scar no longer bothered him, and he was grateful for the gift of Parseltongue when he discovered a hidden tribe of Nagas. He would go on to become as famous as Newt Scamander in his own right, and leave scores of green-eyed offspring in his wake.


End file.
